


Fallout

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Disturbing Themes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and Kotetsu have been captured. After days of torture, they've managed to withstand their captors torment.  But what happens when Kotetsu's worst nightmare comes to life in front of him. How will he handle seeing his best friend, his *lover* tortured? Or is there something worse? And how do they deal with the fallout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST have an account to view this gallery!
> 
> A/N WARNING!! This story has disturbing imagery, violence and non-con! There is rape in here! It’s angsty and dark. I was feeling very dark when I wrote it and am posting it at the encouragement of a few people. So, you’ve been warned!

**Disclaimer:**   Izumo and Kotetsu (along with the rest) are part of the Naruto world which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  The plot is mine.

  


  


  


  


**A/N WARNING!!**  This story has disturbing imagery, violence and non-con! There is rape in here! It’s angsty and dark. I was feeling very dark when I wrote it and am posting it at the encouragement of a few people. So, you’ve been warned!

 

* * *

Kotetsu closed his eyes and worked to focus. If he could focus, he could keep the pain at bay. It was one of the things he’d been taught during Ibiki’s torture and interrogation training.

That had been one of the worst things he’d undergone in the course of his training as a ninja. But there was a reason Morino Ibiki was so damned famous. His training was hell. But if you survived that, you could survive anything any enemy nin could conceive of. Kotetsu reminded himself of that - he could survive anything, he had the training, he _was_ a strong ninja.

He wasn’t sure the words stuck in his head.

“Let’s try again.” The voice of his current tormentor was smooth, almost oily. Kotetsu had spent enough time listening to it. He’d lost track of time in there. Since they’d kept him in a windowless room, he couldn’t tell days or hours, had no clue of the passage of time. If they fed him, it was irregular at best, so there was no way to judge based on that.

They’d tried a couple of other interrogators, but the others weren’t nearly as effective as the man currently pacing back and forth in front of him. The others had tried, he’d give them that, but they couldn’t even get his name. This guy, at least, got that much. “I know you know it. So let’s have it. ANBU names, locations, patrol times.”

“Hagane Kotetsu,” Kotetsu forced out. “Chuunin. Konohagakure. Serial number—” he was cut off by another slap across the face. It was an insult, nothing more. A message that the man knew, quite well, that he could do a whole lot more. Kotetsu had felt that ‘more.’ He currently had four broken fingers, several of his toes were fractured and he had more internal injuries than he could possibly count. Nothing, however, was fatal. No, they made sure of that, by bringing in their medics to patch him up just enough. Just enough to keep him in pain, but not kill him. They wouldn’t do that until he gave them the information they wanted, which Kotetsu was well aware of and only one reason why he kept his mouth shut.

“Why do you insist on being so stubborn?” The bastard asked. Kotetsu had yet to see any identifying marks on any of his captors. There were no headbands - scratched or otherwise. Yet they were nin, that much he was sure of. The medics used healing jutsus and the rope binding him was infused with chakra. But there was no indication of where they were from or if they were rogue.

It didn’t really matter. He was fairly certain he wasn’t getting out of there, much less healthy enough to give the information back to Konoha. And, for him, that didn’t much matter. When he took on the title of ninja years ago, he knew that was a possibility. He’d faced undead monsters, ninja ostriches and war. Dying as a captive of an enemy, he could handle.

The problem was, they had Izumo, too. And that _wasn’t_ acceptable. He forced his thoughts away from his best friend and lover. They were due to get married and in that moment he was sorry as all hell that Izumo would have to bury him, but he’d be _damned_ if Kamizuki appeared on the Memorial Stone. Especially since he had a feeling it would take him dying to get Zumo out of there.

But there wasn’t much of anything he could do right then. He was tied up, chakra-drained with broken bones, both eyes blackened and, he was quite sure, a concussion. There was blood all over his face from more than one head wound and sight was fairly difficult to maintain. So, he was just biding his time until he could get a chance.

“Do you really think your village will save you? You’re a _chuunin_. You don’t matter to them.”

“No, I know they won’t.” Kotetsu answered, even though he knew it was rhetorical. He couldn’t seem to help himself, and felt the need to bait the man.

“So, your village will leave you here to die, yet you still refuse to cooperate?” He stared in shock at Kotetsu, mouth hanging open.

“That’s about the size of it,” Kotetsu confirmed, head nodding on a wobbly neck and forcing a smirk onto his lips. That hurt, too, since both were split.

The man shook his head. He was taller than Kotetsu was, even when he could stand, which he wasn’t, at the moment. More like hanging. The man’s clothes, face and everything else were just simply non-descript. Kotetsu would be hard-pressed to describe the man if he ever got home. Dark hair, dark eyes and tanned was about all he could really focus on. And he imagined the man did that on purpose. He paced around Kotetsu, who was currently still hanging from the metal cuffs fastened into the ceiling.

His arms were aching from dangling from the cuffs because they made sure to come in and move him just often enough that he didn’t get numb. He was thirsty as all hell - their latest target. He couldn’t remember the last time he had water but he tried to just forget about it. They’d thrown some kind of bread at him what he thought was a few hours ago but he’d only eaten bits of it because he knew, without water, it would have turned to glue in his mouth.

His tormentor continued to pace around him in silence. Kotetsu didn’t bother trying to follow the man’s progress. He simply stared at the grey stone wall opposite him, waiting for whatever was coming. He figured that they’d probably try more pain yet. He still had six fingers left and both arms and legs. And he was coherent enough that they could still knock his head around a bit more and he would still be able to speak.

The man stepped up behind him and leaned into his ear. “You think you’re so tough? Think you can hold out?”

Kotetsu said nothing, simply waited.

“Hmm. So strong,” the man nearly purred, running his hand down Kotetsu’s back. Tetsu suppressed the shudder with a lot of effort. “I wonder, are you like many shinobi? Are you… choosy?”

Kotetsu managed to keep his reaction to gritting his teeth. Ibiki, who did _not_ actually go so far as to rape them in their training had, however, warned them that it was a very distinct possibility. He knew if he gave anything away, it would only make things worse if — or when — they decided to try it.

He knew, too, the slow wandering, the fact that the man was taking his time, was just another method of frustrating him. Making him wait to find out what they would decide to do. He continued to stare at the stone wall and do his best to ignore the man.

“I see you’re not. But are —” The man started but was interrupted as a knock sounded and the door into the interrogation room opened.

His captor glanced at him, then stepped over to the door. Kotetsu couldn’t hear what was whispered between the two. He didn’t have a clue until the man stepped back and said, “Bring him.”

Kotetsu’s blood ran cold. There was likely only one person the interrogator could be referring to. Tetsu took several breaths and wished desperately that they could have been deep ones, but his bruised ribs wouldn’t allow it. The shallow air he took in did nothing for his nerves.

The interrogator ignored him and paced over to the corner on Tetsu’s left. The man leaned against a wall and watched him. Kotetsu closed his eyes and worked hard at the non-chalant expression he put on his face.

“Fuck you!” Izumo’s voice ground out from the doorway. Kotetsu heard a click and, try as he might, he couldn’t stop his eyes from opening and watching them practically drag his lover into the room. Izumo tried to bite at the nin holding him and got smacked in the face for his efforts. He spat at the other man and Kotetsu had the crazy urge to tell him not to waste his spit.

The nin holding him ignored it and forced him onto the ground. Izumo’s arms were tied behind his back and there was a gag hanging around his neck, obviously recently removed. His hair lay lank and tangled around his face and it was cut from in front of his right eye. His ninja uniform was almost completely gone. Like Kotetsu, they’d removed most of his clothes in an attempt to use temperature to torture him. All he had left was his boxers. Kotetsu felt a stab of pride in his best friend for not only withstanding it, but for still spitting at them after all of that.

Zumo’s face was bruised in several places, his wrists were chafed and Kotetsu could see that a few of his fingers were broken, too. It looked like that was _all_ that was broken, at least at the moment, and Tetsu was grateful for that. Their eyes met before Izumo’s head was forced back down and they exchanged a look that said much more than it should have.

He watched Zumo’s captor step on his friend’s neck, pinning the other man to the floor. The interrogator took it all in, eyes moving from Kotetsu to Izumo and back again. Kotetsu was grateful in that moment, at least, that they hadn’t been wearing their rings when they were captured. No, the white gold bands were back home on their dresser. The interrogator stepped out of his corner, chuckling. “Well, well, well. Isn’t this a fortunate turn of events?” He asked of no one in particular.

They, of course, ignored him. “I suppose my question has been answered,” he went on. “But what to _do_ with this juicy knowledge.” The man paced back and forth between where Kotetsu hung from the ceiling and Izumo was pinned to the ground. His arms were clasped behind his back and he had a look of glee on his face. He paused in front of Kotetsu and pushed very close to the chuunin. Hot breath ghosted over Kotetsu’s cheek. “I told you I’d get the information, didn’t I? I will. You _will_ spill it.”

He stepped away and Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other again, fear written on both faces very briefly. _What the hell would they do now?_

Kotetsu knew that there was only one thing in the world guaranteed to break him. He’d come damned close the few times he’d heard Izumo’s screams. But he’d managed to hold on to it, working to shut out the sounds. Hearing it had been it’s own torture, but he’d forced it into a little box and made it through.

But watching it was something else. He had no idea how much he could watch them hurt his best friend, his lover, the man he’d spent his _life_ with and wanted to spend the rest of it with. He queried his body again, but it had no more strength than it did a few minutes ago.

The man paced away from them again, turned and sent a look at the other captor in the room that was, apparently, understood. He pushed with his foot on Izumo’s neck and Kotetsu ground his teeth to fight the reaction. Izumo’s own jaw tightened as he held in the sound. Kotetsu knew the pain must have been terrible, but his friend kept it to himself.

A hand wave and the foot retreated. “No, no, I know what will work.” The man nodded to himself and turned to look again at Kotetsu, then he stepped over to Izumo. “Hold his head up,” the asshole instructed and the other nin moved around Izumo, lifting his head and upper body so that Kotetsu could see all of Izumo’s face.

Their eyes met and Kotetsu could read the message loud and clear: Do not give in. Kotetsu’s lips tightened into a thin line. He couldn’t promise that, couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t if it was _Izumo_ that they were hurting. Izumo’s eyes widened briefly, reiterating his point and Kotetsu swallowed, his return look reluctant, but agreeing.

He regretted the agreement immediately. A few seconds later, Izumo’s boxers were ripped off of him by the interrogator and Izumo’s jaw muscles twitched as he held in his grunts. Kotetsu forced down the bile and carefully schooled his features to hide the rage that was boiling in him as the realization of what the man was going to do to his lover settled into his gut.

Izumo held his gaze steadily. _I’ll be fine._

Kotetsu returned it, hoping he was putting reassurance into it. His eyes switched to the man behind Izumo who had a sick grin on his face as he watched the two of them. He looked up at Kotetsu. “You can stop this. Any time. Just give me the information I want.”

Kotetsu stubbornly kept his mouth shut and glanced down at Izumo’s eyes. They assured him, again, that his lover would be fine, then the other man’s jaw muscles twitched again. Kotetsu blinked at their tormentor when the man pushed two fingers into Izumo. _He was stretching him? But why? If he was raping Izumo, why bother stretching?_

It didn’t make sense to Kotetsu, he couldn’t figure it out. At first. Then the interrogator leaned over Izumo’s back and started speaking in his ear. “How lucky for me that I should get two _lovers_. I wonder, will he still want you and love you when you’ve come for me? Screaming in pleasure? Will he still want your body when it’s welcomed me so well?”

Kotetsu fought the urge to scream. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb and, aside from those two fingers, he hadn’t even _touched_ Izumo yet. The words alone were enough to cause the rage to go from slow boil to nearly overwhelming. He gripped the chains with his broken hands and the pain helped to ground him. This is what they wanted. This is what they were going for.

He swallowed hard and met Izumo’s eyes again. “ _I love you. Only you. Remember that,”_ they said.

Kotetsu took a few breaths, still not deep enough, but they would have to do. _I’ll always love you, no matter what he does,_ the return look told his lover.

The man reached around and grabbed Izumo’s cock and started stroking it. Izumo’s eyes slid closed as he fought against the pleasure, determined, Kotetsu knew, to keep from giving in. His throat worked, jaw clenched, but Kotetsu couldn’t miss the fact that the organ was getting hard.

Izumo struggled against the hold the men had on him but that only earned him another face slap and a squeeze of his balls. He grunted but subsided and the man went back to work on him.

Izumo fought it with everything that was in him. He was _not_ going to do this, he would _not_ give in, he would _not_ enjoy it. He simply was _not_ going to let them.

But no matter what he told himself, his body reacted to the stimuli. The stroking hand, the probing fingers, he couldn’t avoid it. And then there was a cock in place of the fingers, thrusting into him. The bastard had gone so far as to use lube! Izumo growled low in his throat, fighting again against the man. He tried to push the man out of him, but it didn’t work, the interrogator had a tight hold on his hips and cock.

Fuck! No matter how hard he fought it, his cock was responding. He didn’t want to, didn’t want this. “No,” he groaned, his eyes snapping open to look up at his lover at the sharp intake of breath. He met Tetsu’s eyes, pleading for forgiveness, for understanding. Tetsu’s expression couldn’t be read, he knew the other man was holding on to rage, but he had no idea what the other stuff was on his lover’s face.

His rapist had found his prostate. Izumo worked to suppress any sounds, any indications of what his body was doing, but there was plenty of evidence in the man’s hand. Pre-cum welled out and slid down his dick to land on the man’s fingers. “Oh, ho. Look at this, he’s enjoying this. You like this cock in your ass, hmm? Are you a slut? Do you fuck just anyone? Does your lover there, know how much you fuck?”

Kotetsu’s eyebrows snapped together at that and Izumo tried to tell him with a look to watch his reactions, but Tetsu wasn’t looking at his face. Izumo swallowed when his lover _refused_ to look. “Tetsu…” he let out, despite himself and the other man looked over.

The rage on Tetsu’s face stole Izumo’s breath. At him? He couldn’t believe that, he didn’t do this, didn’t cause this, didn’t _want_ it! “Tetsu, please…” It, too, slipped out, and Izumo bit his lip hard to keep further words in.

Kotetsu’s eyes shifted, softened for just a few seconds and it calmed Izumo just enough. The rage wasn’t _at_ him, it was _for_ him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on getting through it, trying to fight what this bastard was forcing on him.

He considered fighting again, but was more than a little afraid the man wouldn’t hesitate to make it worse somehow. Though, he couldn’t imagine what that would be. The man was going to make him orgasm, despite how hard he fought against it. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. “NO! Goddammit, no!” He struggled anyway, earning himself another slap, another pull on his cock and another thrust at his prostate. “FUCK!” He shouted in frustration when that felt _too fucking good._

He stopped his struggles and the hand on his cock became more insistent. His fight turned internal again and he worked to keep the sounds back. It felt good, too good, and it sickened him. It wasn’t Tetsu’s hand on him, it wasn’t Tetsu’s cock in him. He dropped his head, unable to look at his lover anymore. He shouldn’t feel this, shouldn’t respond like this. He should be able to fight it somehow!

He heard a voice, but didn’t register what it said until a hand threaded through his cropped hair and yanked his head back. “You’ll watch him. You’ll watch his face when he comes for me and he will. It’ll be good, too.”

Izumo closed his eyes, only to be slapped again. He swallowed around the shame when a low groan of pleasure leaked out.

Kotetsu watched it all, the impotent rage boiling, _screaming_ to get out. He wanted to tear the man limb from limb, wanted to tell Izumo it was okay, that it wouldn’t matter. He wanted… to start naming names and put a stop to it.

He couldn’t do any of those. He was still bound, still broken. So, despite how much he wanted to, despite the pure _fury_ pouring through him, he couldn’t do a damned thing to the bastard raping the man he loved.

He wasn’t quite sure it _wouldn’t_ matter, that it _was_ okay. It was crazy, ridiculous, but neither of them had been with anyone else. Ever. The only cock that Izumo’s ass had ever felt until now had been his. The only person to ever be inside _him_ was Izumo. And despite himself, jealousy and anger over that worked its way through him. If, somehow, by some twist of fate they _did_ make it out, he’d _find_ a way to get over it. He did love that man, more than life itself. But right now, right now, it was doing exactly what that bastard wanted it to.

And he couldn’t start talking now. They’d kill them both, and he knew it. It didn’t matter what he said, what he did, he and Izumo would be killed and if they were going to die, he’d be damned if they died traitors.

He fought the bile, fought the rage and the host of other emotions flying through him. He watched his lover’s face, watched the struggle as the other man tried to keep from feeling it. But then he lost and another groan was loosed. “Fuck,” Izumo cursed softly, then bit his lip again. Kotetsu glanced at the hand around his friend’s cock, watched it move a little faster and then the length twitched. “No… please, no…” Izumo begged, though Kotetsu couldn’t tell who, exactly, he was begging from. “Oh God,” fell brokenly from Izumo’s lips, then his lover’s body shuddered and Kotetsu bit his own lip hard enough to draw blood to hold in the rage when his lover came.

Without him.

The man pulled out and Izumo fell onto his side, immediately curling into a ball. He couldn’t cover his face, but he bent his head as far as he could, shaking it so that what was left of his dirty, limp hair would cover his face as much as possible. The man brushed the hair back, then jacked himself a few more times, spraying his cum all over Izumo’s face. Izumo tried to turn his face away, but the man held it until he’d squeezed the last few drops out, right onto Izumo’s lips.

He stood and laughed as he tucked himself back in his pants. “Is your lover really going to want you after you’ve shown him just how much you don’t care what cock fucks you?” Izumo curled into himself more, as if he could hide from the words. The man walked over to Kotetsu. “Any cock would do, won’t it? Doesn’t need to be yours, does it? How many other people has he fucked? How much cum has that ass taken that isn’t yours?” The man paced around Kotetsu again as the chuunin fought hard against the urge to throw up.

“Tell me the names. Locations. Patrol times. Safehouses.” The bastard demanded again.

Kotesu gritted his teeth, his eyes glued to Izumo, his stomach roiling. “Fuck you.” Kotetsu managed, instead.

The man stood back, shaking his head. “You are a stubborn son of a bitch. Let him down. He can stew on it for a while. We’ll continue this later, then we’ll see how he feels after his lover is fucked by the entire garrison and they _all_ make him come.”

Kotetsu felt the cuffs loosen from the chain on the ceiling, then it was disconnected from the rest of the links. He fell forward and immediately started crawling toward Izumo. He barely registered the door behind him slamming closed and the lock being thrown. He grabbed Izumo’s boxers and started wiping down the other man’s face.

Izumo turned his face toward the dusty ground away from Kotetsu. Tears leaked from the corners of the brown eyes, leaving clean tracks on the dirty skin. He scooted back a little away from the other man, curling that tiny bit further.

Kotetsu stared at Izumo for the longest time, at a loss as to what to do. He’d let them rape his lover.

Shame at not having done _something - anything_ stole over him. Shame for allowing the jealousy to surface crept up. Izumo was hurting, had been _raped_ , and he did nothing to stop it, instead let _jealousy_ in. He turned around and the bile he’d fought so hard against came up. The stomach acid burned a path up his throat and he spat hard to clear his mouth.

And now his lover wanted nothing to do with him. Kotetsu turned around and stared at the other man, shoving any thoughts of jealousy aside, focusing on his best friend and lover. “Zumo, I’m.. sorry,” he whispered, but it came out a croak and he wasn’t sure the other man heard him.

Izumo opened his eyes and stared at Kotetsu. The brown eyes looked… nearly dead. They closed again and his lover awkwardly rolled around the arms still tied behind his back, turning away from the ebony-haired nin, curling again and saying nothing.

Then it hit Kotetsu. _His_ hands weren’t cuffed behind his back. He crawled over to Izumo and when the other man flinched, Kotetsu shoved the worry about that to the back and started working at the knot. It took forever; his fingers - even the whole ones - didn’t want to work. He had no idea how long he worked at it, how long he struggled, but finally, he got the first knot loosened. Once he had that one, the rest followed more quickly.

But when the ropes were undone, Izumo just curled further into himself, wrapping his now-free arms around his chest, but otherwise not moving.

“Zumo?” Kotetsu asked, leaning over the other man.

He tried to curl tighter, but there was no where further to go. He said nothing.

“Zumo, I’m sorry,” Kotetsu managed. “Please, baby, talk to me. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

Izumo rolled and looked up at him. “Sorry?” He blinked those big brown eyes and Kotetsu nodded.

“I’m sorry baby, I should have stopped him somehow.”

“Oh,” Izumo said, dropping his gaze.

“Wait, Zumo, don’t… don’t turn away. Wait.” He yanked at the cuffs around his wrists in frustration. He wanted to pick up the other man and hold, touch, but he was stuck. “Come here, please, I can’t move these.”

“Come here? I’m _am_ here. What?” Izumo asked, shaking his head in confusion.

Kotetsu held his arms out, but Izumo shook his head.

“You don’t want me there,” he whispered, backing up and shaking his head again.

“Yes. I do. Zumo, don’t let what that fucker said get to you. I… I still love you. Please,” Kotetsu said again, holding his arms out, once more.

Izumo stared at him for a long moment, then slowly crawled back. He worked his way around and under the cuffs, and finally they managed to get settled into the corner, Kotetsu’s arms around Izumo, Izumo’s face buried in Kotetsu’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Izumo whispered, and Kotetsu felt the wetness on his neck that told him Izumo was crying. “So sorry. I tried not to, I didn’t want to. I don’t know… I don’t understand how… how… he… I…” he trailed off, shuddering, quiet sobs shaking his body and Kotetsu tightened his arms.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’ll get out of here and get married and put it behind us.” Kotetsu whispered, dropping kisses on the other man’s cheek. “I love you, Zumo.” He paused to drop more kisses over temple, cheek, forehead, anywhere he could. “Love you so much.”

Izumo’s arms stole around Kotetsu’s waist and his face burrowed further into his lover’s neck. His shudders got harder, the sounds coming from his throat raw and broken. Kotetsu made quiet shushing sounds, comforting the best he could. He had no idea what to do, how to handle this.

He had no gauge of time, no clue how long they laid there like that. Eventually, Izumo’s sobs subsided, but his arms never slackened and he never moved away. They sat together in silence, neither knowing what to say or do.

They needed to try to get out of there, but they both knew that the door was heavy steel, lock solid, the walls thick stone. There was no window, only the two dim lights on the wall by the door to cast illumination.

So they didn’t move, reserving their energy for the fight to come. They knew their captors would be back, knew that the asshole interrogator would follow through on his threat and they needed to save what they could to be able to get through.

So when they heard the noise at the door, their arms tightened around each other. Izumo made a small noise in the back of his throat and curled into his lover a little more. Kotetsu dropped a kiss on the other man’s cheek and took as deep a breath as he could, bracing himself as the door opened.

He couldn’t believe his eyes at first. Was that… an _ANBU_ mask? _Konoha_ ANBU? He shook his head hard as if to clear it, but the nin approached slowly. “Hagane-san?” The cat-masked nin asked.

“Cat-san?” Kotetsu croaked in reply, feeling very slow. “How?”

“Yes. Not now, we’ll talk later. Is Kamizuki-san okay to be moved?” Cat asked. Kotetsu recognized the voice. Tenzou.

Kotetsu glanced down at Izumo, who looked up in confusion. “Yes, I can move,” Izumo answered for him, voice shaky. He wiggled out from under Kotetsu’s arms and sat back.

Tenzou lifted Kotetsu’s wrists, pushed his mokuton out through his hand and managed to break the cuffs. The metal fell with a loud clang and Kotetsu stood up, turning to help Izumo.

But Izumo’s legs were too shaky, he was too weak. Tenzou turned to lift him, but Kotetsu stopped the ANBU. “I’ve got him,” he said quietly, then lifted his lover into his arms, and turned toward the door. Tenzou watched Izumo wrap his arms around Kotetsu’s neck and then blinked at them in surprise for a few seconds as the injured chuunin started walking. He shook his head at himself and followed.

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
